Apestado por ser un Dumbledore
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, apenas un niño de once años, espera su ceremonia de  selección en Hogwarts en medio de todas las críticas a raíz del encarcelamiento de su padre.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen todos a J., salvo la profesora Winsley que es "invento mío", y los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** He intentado narrar el momento en el que Albus Dumbledore era un chiquillo de once años y esperaba el momento en el que el sombrero seleccionador le enviara hacia su casa en Hogwarts, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Su selección iba a ser como la de un muchacho corriente, otro joven alumno que entra en Hogwarts y ha de ser asignado a una casa, sólo uno más. Él estaba en la fila de nerviosos e incluso asustados niños de tan solo once años que esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia. Entonces, la profesora Winsley les llamaría y haría sentar en un taburete frente a todo el colegio, profesores y director incluido y les colocaría, por fin, el sombrero seleccionador.<p>

En esa fila de alumnos, tan pequeños, encogidos, hiperactivos, fascinados por la inmensidad del Gran Comedor, estaba él. Como ya se ha comentado antes, él no deber destacar, tan solo es un enjuto muchacho de cabello pelirrojo que espera, como todos, y aún le quedan unos años para dar el estirón que le haga parecer a ojos de los demás como un adulto.

El chico está nervioso, por supuesto, pero hay una emoción que predomina sobre el nerviosismo, que hace que sus labios se frunzan y su pie golpetee rítmicamente el suelo, el fastidio.

Porque ese niño lleva desde las once menos veinte minutos de la mañana, el momento en el que llegó al andén 9 y ¾ con su madre y sus dos hermanos pequeños, recibiendo miradas de desprecio, comentarios insultantes a media voz y cuchicheos continuos.

No se equivoquen, él no ha hecho nada malo, pero tiene la pésima suerte de tener un padre recientemente encerrado en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, bajo el delito de agresión a unos niños muggles. Desde que la comunidad mágica supo de ese suceso la familia Dumbledore, puesto que ese era el nombre del agresor confeso, había caído en desgracia. Los vecinos les evitaban, insultaban e incluso pintaban frases hirientes en los muros de su casa. A tanto fueron aquellos incidentes que la familia, madre y tres hijos, el mayor de ellos no contaba ni once años, tuvo que mudarse a otra casa.

Por ese motivo el mayor de los Dumbledore, Albus, estaba enfadado. Realmente muchas emociones le estaban abrumando en ese momento de espera: Enfado por el trato que le daban, nervios por la selección, vergüenza por toda la gente que ya le estaba mirando, y que le iba a mirar, ilusión por comenzar a aprender magia, impaciencia por la espera, admiración por la belleza del enorme e impresionante gran Salón, hambre...

El viaje en el Expreso no había sido como se lo esperaba, él esperaba haber hecho algún amigo, alguien que compartiera sus gustos como escuchar música de cámara, que le interesaran los trabajo en alquimia de Ncolas Flamel, que le apasionara la lectura... Fue todo lo contrario. Albus Dumbledore era un niño alegre, soñador y algo tímido, pero su afán por aprender le llevaba siempre a acabar lanzándose a la hora de conocer gente. Sin embargo, nada más pisar el Expreso le recibieron con miradas hostiles, y acabó sentado en un compartimento junto con dos chicos slytherins que apenas le dirigieron la palabra en las largas horas de viaje. A causa de eso Albus se encerró en sí mismo durante esas horas y comenzó a echar de menos a su familia, a su madre, siempre tan estricta, su hermano, el loco pero siempre dispuesto a jugar a algún juego disparatadamente divertido y a su hermana, la pequeña y dulce Ariana... casi se arrepentía de haber venido al colegio. Casi, porque en cuanto la profesora Winsley empezó la selección le volvieron los nervios y la expectación. Tan solo cinco alumnos fueron delante de él, la ventaja o desventaja de ser un Dumbledore, y para cuando la profesora gritó su nombre a todo el salón él ya había tomado una decisión.

Daba igual que los demás le despreciaran por ser hijo de un presidiario, aunque no le terminaban de gustar los métodos de su padre él había hecho lo correcto y no agacharía la cabeza por ello. Albus Dumbledore no era un apestado, y disfrutaría como llevaba años deseando, de estudiar en la mejor escuela de toda Inglaterra, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores hechiceros de la época, y no necesitaría amigos para ello.

– Dumbledore, Albus! – Gritó la profesora Winsley.

Y el muchacho pelirrojo, ante la atenta mirada de toda la sala (muchos esperando que le nombraran slytherin), caminó con la cabeza muy alta hacia el taburete.

El sombrero le tapó los ojos y ya no pudo ver a la multitud.

Lo primero que este, el sombrero más que centenario, pensó en cuanto tocó la cabeza del muchahco fue "¡Gryffindor!" Pero se contuvo, no quería equivocarse. Todo el cuerpo del chico inconscientemente gritaba que estaba empezando a ser un gryffindor, el mundo le daba la espalda, le despreciaba, le dejaba solo y él empezaba a rebelarse, a erguirse con orgullo y plantarles cara, no dispuesto a ceder un ápice en el camino hacia sus sueños. También hacía gala de la de la lealtad de un buen gryffindor hacia su familia, sobre todo a su padre.

Pero, ahí estaba, era un chico inteligente, mucho, más aún que aquellos dos ravenclaws que había nombrado hacía unos instantes. Podía ver que desde muy pequeño se había interesado por el saber y cómo ahora sabía más de algunos temas que muchos magos adultos perfectamente formados. Dudó sobre a qué casa mandarle, pero estaba decidido. Había una cualidad en ese niño que primaba por encima del resto.

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Su valor.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Espero que os haya gustado, sólo os pido el favor de dejarme un review, especialmente si no os ha gustado, para mejorar en el futuro.


End file.
